death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Bugitas
With no talent for becoming a politician, he spent his childhood days merely looking up at his older brother, never mind standing as his equal. He simply focused on improving his fighting strength. He thought that even if he didn’t become emperor, it would be fine as long as he could improve his strength and be acknowledged for that. He felt a complex towards his older brother, but he became more and more imprisoned, as this was not just a feeling of jealousy. But as he strived in his training, the voice of evil god reached him. “Do you want power? Then release it. You belong among the monsters. Return to your righteous form.” That voice resounded very sweetly inside Bugitas’s mind. That was Ravovifard, the evil god of release. A god different from Mububujenge, the evil god of degenerate corpulence, who was worshipped in the empire. A god whom Bugitas had never heard of, one whose existence wasn’t even recorded in the empire’s records or documents. In other words, he was highly likely to be an evil god who hadn’t accepted Zakkart’s offer and betrayed the Demon King; he was a remnant of the Demon King’s army. At first, Bugitas had ignored these words, thinking that he couldn’t fall to the temptation of such a god, but the reason that he hadn’t told his older and then-healthy father was because Ravovifard’s words had indeed sounded attractive to him. And once he had sensed that he was at his limit, Bugitas finally fell to Ravovifard’s temptation and received the evil god’s divine protection. The effect of Ravovifard’s divine protection was immense. It increased all of Bugitas’s Attribute Values, and his level that had almost stopped increasing completely suddenly began rising quickly once more. And because of the skill he had acquired due to the divine protection, False Guidance: Beast Path, the subordinates who obeyed him became stronger one after another as well. But as a price for this, the minds of Bugitas and the Noble Orcs who served him transformed over time. They stopped finding meaning in the duty of the noble, detached their instincts from their reasoning and came to think that survival of the fittest was the righteous form of the Noble Orcs. And having surpassed his older brother Budarion, Bugitas finally stole the throne. And from there, he was supposed to have conquered the other nations in the blink of an eye and begin ruling a world of survival of the fittest, where he sat at the top. Having gotten to support of The isolated, younger children like himself who lived in the High Goblin and High Kobold nations had staged coup d’états, so those nations were now under his control. he had conducted numerous lady-killings… not in the seductive sense, but the literal meaning of the term, despite the fact that it had been a heavy crime in the Noble Orc empire of the past. He can be very dangerous when he’s in irritated mood And angered Specially when things don’t go as he want them to? The numerous women had died for such stupid reasons, such as him having Gone too far and violence act in the bedroom or because he had disliked the looks in their eyes and punched them. He has been gifted or taken The beautiful women were those such as the wives of the Noble Orcs who had not joined him, citizens that had been forcibly gathered, and tributes from the High Kobold nation and High Goblin nation. Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Beast-people, Titans… There were even High Kobolds and High Goblins among them.It was a harem of quality and quantity that anyone, at least any Noble Orc, would be envious of. Stats * Name: Bugitas * Title:【Usurper】 * Rank: 11 * Race: Noble Orc Plunder King * Level: 95 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with a Scythe (Medium) ** Enhanced Vigor: Level 3 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Inferior Race Domination: Level 7 ** Mental Corruption: Level 4 ** False Guidance: Beast Path: Level 3 ** Intuition: Level 8 ** Demon King Encroachment Degree: Level 1 * Active skills: ** War-boar Scythe Technique: Level 3 ** Armor Technique: Level 3 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 1 ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 4 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 8 ** Transcend Limits: Level 5 ** Surpass Limits: Magic Scythe: Level 10 ** Coordination: Level 1 ** Commanding: Level 6 ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 10 * Unique skills: ** Ravovifard’s Divine Protection * Demon King fragments: ** XX ** YY Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orcs Category:Noble Orcs Category:Royalty Category:Remnants of the Demon King's Army